


Lovely Rain

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Series: Lovely Rain [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Gender Reveal, Reunions, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathias was invited to Washington to view the bloom of the cherry blossoms. He didn't expect to meet with the young man that replaced his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Rain

A few weeks in advance, America invited him to enjoy the blooming of the cherry blossoms.

America is a good friend of his and they would often hang out, but the occasion he chose didn't feel...appropriate for him.

It was during the first time he visited Japan and the nation courteously toured him around his home. It had been pleasant but at the same time troubling for him.

But it was not from culture shock, far from it.

In that stay, he saw the beautiful tree that carried a beautiful scent, and was informed from his host the two faces of the flower, one of an honourable warrior and one of the gentlest women.

During that week long stay, they would bloom and the one he wanted to share his time with was gone from the world.

She had always been a comforting presence in his life despite his once temperamental shortcomings. However, he could have been much worse if he never met her.

He had been like a hot blooded stallion that just wanted to be wild and rambunctious, and living to be nothing but so. It was when she, like the gentlest filly brought purpose for him to be her guardian until she became a proud and beautiful mare.

He still missed her as any widow would, but unlike any widow, he cannot die and join her in the afterlife.

It was early for him to meet America but he really didn't mind being alone for a while. It gave him time to reflect.

The blossoms began to rain around like a wedding is about to begin. The season signalled a transition of rebirth that was easily bittersweet.

Among the floral rain was an unexpected glimpse of red. A red coat to be exact.

It looked long and puffy and very out of place for the warming season. The person was looking up a rather large tree by their self, the petals gently showering their coat.

'…do I know is person' Denmark wondered but as he walked closer to the person. He recalled who it was.

"…mind if we talk?"

The person turned to meet his gaze, as violet met the weary azure.

A split memory lapse of his wife flashed as quickly as it did.

The young man smiled, "I don't mind at all. Alfred's going to be running late though."

Denmark tentatively smiled back, "I'm not in a hurry."

Canada nodded and looked back at the tree, "the petals have been falling like snow since I arrived. Don't you think they're beautiful?"

The petals still dropped all around them as the tree's shading branches sheltered them from the sun.

"They are," Denmark caught two petals in his hand "but they make me melancholy."

"Why so?" the Canadian asked in concern.

"They remind me of my wife and how fleeting our time together had been. I wanted to view the blossoms with her the first time I saw them."

"I see," he mentioned softly "she must have been precious to you."

"She will always be. It was my promise on her behalf."

Canada was unsure if he should ask this question but went ahead, "this is awkward for me to ask but…have you ever thought of moving on?"

"...Too many times actually," the petals he held fell from his hand, "but she's the type of woman that that can real surprise anyone. She had once been very troubled because of the darker side of love, but only because I was a careless brat, obsessed to the point of irrational fear."

Mathias had to pause with the raw admission, "despite that, she had been patient with me and eventually returned my love without as much turmoil. She didn't like to fight, she absolutely hated it, but she understood that some situations can't be helped. I was very reluctant to teach her and never knew her potential but even then, she still fought a war that she wasn't able to see finish. She's...just unforgettable, and too deeply embedded in my heart. It wouldn't be fair if I still thought of her if I'm with another."

'I could tell even at a distance you still suffered in that war' Canada thought solemnly, 'but I can finally mend them.'

Denmark ended his musing in a sigh, "I must sound like a cheesy romantic huh?"

Canada shook his head, "I think it's very noble of you. Your love for her is clear even as I hear it. Your fondness, your chivalry, and your genuine actions are an attractive trait."

Even Denmark had to blush from the compliment, "Well…thank you Matt." Canada nodded and sent a sweet smile.

Denmark couldn't help but notice it, "I don't think I've mentioned this, but you remind me a lot about her, you two could have been siblings."

"Is that so?" Canada took the Dane's hand, stepped up and planted a sweet kiss on the taller nation's lips. Denmark stood there in shock. It was surprising but far from unpleasant. When they broke it, Canada gave a saucy smirk, "well she's very lucky to have you."

Denmark still just stared back dumbfounded, "and I think you lost me."

Canada rolled his eyes. He stepped away to unbutton his coat and shrugged it off his shoulders, as well as his glasses to the jacket pocket. The Dane looked like he was about to faint from the revelation.

Behind the coat was an undeniably feminine figure wearing a white summer dress, a longer layer of wavy hair hidden by the thick garment flowed like a cascade.

Canada had been a woman all this time, and said woman had to suppress her laughter at the Dane's reaction.

"You never thought that I would disguise myself as a boy did you husband?" she mused "but wearing baggy clothing all the time can do that."

Denmark said nothing for a long moment and carefully cupped the woman's face as if he feared her presence will disappear before his grasp.

Canada looked back with gentle eyes as her hand touched her husband's to assure her presence.

"You're…you're really here" Denmark whispered unbelieving. He gathered her in his arms, to give another chaste kiss, one that made Canada blush in turn. It was until he broke it that his wife spoke by his ear.

"I'm here and well, Mathias. And I'm sorry that I had to leave you and Emil behind." It was the most painful thing being unable to see her son grow to be a handsome young man. But happy he found someone he could love without regrets.

Denmark held her more tightly, "You had your reasons, but all I wanted to know is that you were safe." He had to grin at a mention, "Emil would be thrilled, unless he knew before me."

"He doesn't know from what I can tell, I wanted to surprise you first if not both of you" the Canadian mentioned in a brighter note, "Alfred thought it would be a good time for a "formal debut" while you were invited out."

"He did huh?" Denmark mused, "I have to get back at him then."

Canada sent him mock disapproval, "In the meantime, why don't we walk around before it gets more crowded?"

"Sounds good…um" Denmark tried to name her.

Canada giggled, "You may call me Marguerite."

The floral rain around them represented many things. They show a duality of two powerful colours, the intensity of red and the softness of white. It melded them perfectly.


End file.
